Very Old Calling Cards
by Gabigail
Summary: While assisting Chicago police with their latest case, a suspect who leaves Norse mythological artefacts at the scenes of his crimes, the BAU finds that an unsub can fly under the radar.


Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the creation of Jeff Davis and are copy written under CBS (as far as I can tell). No infringement upon their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Characters: Special Agents: Gideon, Greenaway, Hotchner, Morgan, J.J. and Dr. Spencer Reid. Other Characters: Chicago Police Captain Daniel La Point, Dr. Ash Holland, Dr. Nicholas Grant, and an un-sub that flies under the radar.

Genre: General/Romance/Not really sure what else fits in here.

Rating: Please keep in mind that this piece is intended for a mature audience for 'scenes of violence, one course word and sexuality'. So if any of these are offensive in any way, shape, or form I hope that I've given you fair warning.

* * *

A sigh of relief from both Gideon and myself as the doctor signs off on my fitness for travel, under the condition that I agree to see my regular doctor with respect to the more serious injuries that I sustained, Gideon and I head to the airport and catch our flight back to Virginia. As excited as I am about going home, I'm still a bit tired, perhaps from all of the excitement or the blood loss, I'm not exactly sure. After take-off I am quick in making my way to the three-seat sofa and plunk myself at one end. Feeling a bit cold, I pick up the blanket and fling it over my legs as I prepare to buckle down for a fairly substantial nap. I cannot stop the smile that creeps across my lips as I recall Reid's ever so quiet words whispered in my ear, 'give him a chance', which still seem to echo dreamily in my head as I rest comfortably. Gideon sits himself at the other end of the sofa and reads. I open my eyes and watch him for a moment before allowing myself to be lulled to sleep by the constant gentle hum of the jet's engines. 

_I am comfortably nestled alongside Gideon. He wraps an arm around my shoulders as I rest my weary head upon his chest lay my arm around his stomach, while he reads. There is no need to exchange words for the silence between us is one where all thoughts are conveyed within a mutual understanding and connection between two individuals, that can never truly be explained, no matter how hard one tries. The only sounds that I need be aware of is that of Gideon's steady heartbeat and deep breathing under my ear. With the warmth that radiates from his body, I know that I'm safe as I close my heavy eyes contently. _

It's a fairly short trip, but like me, Gideon must have fallen asleep as well because when I awake, I see the book lying still open across his lap, his hand resting upon it. Not wanting to wake him, for I'm fairly certain that he hasn't slept much since I've been in the hospital, I remain as still and quiet as possible and just watch as he inhales and exhales. I suppose the steadiness of his breathing lulls me back to sleep and I awake to him tapping me gently.

"Thanks." I smile, still feeling a bit weak from my ordeal. "Guess I was more tired than I thought." I add as I sit up and lean my head on the sofas back. He nods with a smile of his own and fastens his seatbelt.

Disembarking is a totally different experience without everyone else, and I wonder if they missed not having us along when they arrived home.

"I'm going to swing by my place and change before going in." I say as I grab my bag and we head towards the exit.

"Elle, why don't you just go home and get some rest?" he inquires as we walk.

"I'm fine. I need to get back to normal. Did you need a ride? Or did you bring your car? I continue as he shakes his head.

"That would be nice." He replies as we walk towards my car. Starting the engine, I put the radio on and make my way onto the busy street.

"Did you want to stop at your place first?"

"No, that's fine." He replies as he stares out the window.

"What is it?" I inquire as I come to a stop at an intersection. He continues to stare out the window almost blankly. "Gideon?"

"It's really nothing." He replies as he folds his hands in his lap and takes a deep breath. I continue down my familiar route and arrive at my humble abode. Cutting the engine, I turn to him for a moment.

"Would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee or something?" I ask before opening the door and quickly collecting my bag from the back seat. He follows suit and we head up the short walkway to the front door. I open the door, kick off my shoes, Gideon unsure of where the kitchen is waits while I drop my duffle bag at the foot of the staircase and gesture for him to follow me, where I quickly find the makings of a couple of cups of coffee.

"This is a nice place." He says as he sits at the kitchen island.

"Thanks, I haven't gotten around to actually decorating as of yet." I reply as the water boils and I put the coffee crystals into the awaiting mugs. "The sugar is in that canister in front of you and the cream is in the fridge. I'll be right back." I add over my shoulder. Making my way back through the entry towards the staircase, I pick up my duffle bag on my way upstairs. So good to be back, so good to be home, I think as I drop the bag in the laundry room and head to my bedroom to change. My hand rests upon a crisp white Oxford shirt; I find my favourite pair of black jeans and a tank top. It's Friday isn't it? I muse as I quickly dress.

_I reach out towards him and caress his cheek, to which he responds by lowering his head towards mine, his lips mere inches from my own awaiting to be claimed as his hands carefully and skilfully roam over my thin blouse and dress pants; as my blazer has been left somewhere in the wake of our sudden urge to forget in each other. His caresses are ever so tender and extremely gentle as not to upset the painful injuries that lie just beyond the many bandages and gauze that cocoons my badly cut and bruised torso. I continue onwards with my quest, kissing his lips, his cheek, making a trail towards his ear, down his jaw line, then down his strong neck, stopping just short of his soft cotton shirt. Smiling I re-capture his lips once more before retracing my previous path and with each kiss expertly undo a button. When I finally reach the last, I take hold of the loose fabric around his waist and he shrugs out of the shirt, leaving it somewhere behind us as we continue our trek towards the bedroom._

I stop my thoughts as I feel the flush work its way through my entire body. Carefully putting on my jeans, I look at myself in the full-length mirror and notice the bandages. What's underneath? I cannot help but wonder and almost be afraid of what I will find when they are removed. Shuddering at the thought I make sure that no scratches can be seen and nod self-approval of my wardrobe choice, before heading to the bath to put a bit of lip-gloss on my fairly chapped lips. With my body still being so raw, my decent is not as quick as it usually is, me bounding down the stairs. This is more careful, almost methodical as in one foot in front of the other without tearing the stitches that are concealed by the bandages and gauze wrapped around my usually slender torso. Entering the kitchen, I find Gideon still sitting at the kitchen island staring into his coffee, deep in thought.

As if we're at Quantico, I stand upon the threshold and observe him once again, but somehow this time, he isn't the same imposing figure that he usually is. I wonder if it's perhaps because he's tired from our last assignment, or just something else. I make my way to sit beside him and reach out, covering his arm with my small hand. Watching him for a reaction, I study his profile for a long moment before filling the silence between us.

"Something's happened to you. What is it?" I inquire as I put cream into my coffee. He stares at me for the longest moment, almost as though he doesn't know where to begin, or if he should.

"Elle." He says hardly above a horse whisper.

"You can tell me." I prompt him, hoping that he will share whatever it is that's bothering him.

"This cannot happen." He stumbles over the words.

"What?" I tilt my head in response.

"What has or hasn't begun between us." He replies and stares into his coffee once more. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react to his statement, we've basically just been to hell and back together and now it's as though the kiss between us in the hospital never happened. Is it possible that in my state I merely dreamt it? No, I couldn't have been that out of it, I muse as I shake my head.

"Gideon. Jason. You know it's a little late for that." I put my mug down upon the counter.

"Elle, I've just realised something."

"That being?"

"That when I nearly lost you, it felt as though a part of myself was dying. I couldn't do anything to help you, nor could I do anything to take the pain away." He plays with the mug in his hands. "You had me absolutely terrified that I was going to lose you."

"I hear you shot the bastard." He nods as I look down at my hands for a minute. "There's something that I didn't say that should be said." I add tilting my head so that I can look at him. "You were right."

"I'm sorry."

"I should never have gone alone, at night no less. I just thought it would be a quick couple of snaps and I'd be back at the hotel. I've always been able to take care of myself. Had he stuck to our profile, his intended victim should have been there, not I. I'm actually surprised he attacked me because it's right outside of his intent. By the way, thank you for saving my life." I smile and he covers my hand with his.

"If you're going to continue your, how shall I put this, irrational behaviour I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm sorry? Irrational behaviour? We nailed him did we not?"

"Yes, as I said, he will no longer be hurting anymore women." He replies.

"Isn't that what matters? Besides Jason, I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this." The words roll off my tongue and it occurs to me what the issue truly is. "None of this is your fault. You didn't send me. I took it upon myself. You're not responsible for what happened." I reach out and run a comforting hand down his rigid back that seems to soften under my touch. He lets his head fall into his hands for a moment. Sighing heavily he finally looks at me.

"Elle, as a member of my team it is my duty to look out for you. I didn't do my job; and as a member of my team I should never have let this happen." He smiles and reaches out towards me, cupping my cheek, but it has and I don't care what anyone else thinks or says, I've never been one to give up that easily. Granted, I know what he meant, what he means now. It just gets me that every time things start to make sense; the rug once again gets pulled right out from underneath me. I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.

"Jason." I begin, but whatever it was that I had thought to say is lost in his kiss. Nothing else matters in this moment, not even the pain that I'm feeling. When the kiss is broken I continue to caress his cheek and stare into his eyes for a long moment before carefully getting off the kitchen stool and rinse our mugs, leaving them in the sink. "We ought to head over." I add and we silently make our way to the entry before heading out the door.

Stepping off the lift I smile widely as I think how wonderful it is to be back. I give Jason a wink before heading off to my desk. My desk? This isn't my desk, I think as I find it covered with flowers of almost every colour and cards.

"Morning sunshine." Morgan says brightly, with a smile to match. "Welcome back." He adds as he sits up and closes the file he had been reading.

"Good morning Derek. Oh and thank you, it's so good to be back." I add returning his smile. Sitting at my desk, I have to move some of the gifts aside as I search for any stray files that may be lurking about.

"Elle, you wouldn't happen to be looking for these?" Reid inquires as he holds up a bunch of files that look more like volumes. I make a funny face at him and nod. "Well they are no longer your concern." He adds, almost dropping them back onto his desk. He swivels his chair around so that he's facing Morgan and I. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back." The young man states as Gideon makes his appearance, bearing his usual announcement.

"Conference room." he says in his stern tone. "Welcome back Elle." He adds over his shoulder, as he almost runs off no doubt to his office to gather his files and thoughts on our newest assignment.

"So how are you?" Reid inquires in his soft tone.

"I'll live." I reply as we make our way to the conference room. Hotchner has yet to arrive as we take our seats, I organise my notepad and look over at Gideon who is once again staring down the file in front of him with the usual intensity. I often wonder what goes through his mind, or how he arrives at his conclusion by merely absorbing what little information that we are given prior to making our way to the scene. J.J and Hotchner arrive and take their seats as Gideon takes a deep breath.

"I've been in contact with Captain La Point and he's brought in an expert on Norse mythology. It seems that our latest un-sub has a very interesting, very unique calling card. Or perhaps I should say calling cards." Gideon begins as he pulls out a few photographs from his file and hands them out. I'm the last to get a glimpse of them and take my time examining them. "It seems that these items have been stolen from a private collection. I don't' have much more in terms of information at this time regarding the facts of the private collector. We will probably be able to acquire said facts once we arrive." I notice a nod from all in the room. "Another thing, these items are the only thing that connects this latest rash of murders."

"Is it possible that this is just that?" Morgan says sitting back in his seat casually.

"What do you mean?" Gideon inquires, as his train of thought seems to have been broken.

"Well is it not possible that this round is merely how you put it, just a rash of murders and nothing to get too concerned about?" he clarifies. Gideon looks at him and shakes his head. I continue to stare at the photographs. What's been done to the bodies indicates to me that it's definitely the work of a sick serial killer.

"I suppose the concern here is what had begun as one murder every two weeks or so has suddenly escalated to three in the past five days." Hotchner says from his dark corner. Morgan nods his understanding, his eyebrows furrow as he re-opens the file in front of him, going over something quickly. He wears his something's not right expression as I notice something interesting. Looking over the crime photos again.

"How or perhaps a better question is why would someone leave an artefact at the scene of the crime?" I ask putting the photographs on the tabletop in front of me. "It just seems odd that our un-sub has such unique calling cards. Is it at all possible that he had been planning these murders?"

"I'm not sure." Reid says as he takes another quick glance at one of the photos.

"Normally, an un-sub takes trophies. Any clues left behind aren't usually gifts." J.J. adds, seeing my point of view.

I nod and cannot help a loud sigh as I pick up another photograph. It's of a fairy or a nymph or something, I'm not quite sure, but I mentally agree with J.J. with the oddity of leaving something tangible to be found and obviously used as evidence. Looking over the reports I can safely conclude that these murders have nothing to do with sex, but I cannot help but notice that there is an element of an in-balance of power, I muse. Holding up the photograph, I examine the porcelain figurine that seems to me to be a fairy princess. She wears a dress made of a greenish white flower in full bloom, which obviously illustrates her connection to nature; her wings are dusted with iridescent greenish turquoise glitter. Her hair is of a reddish hue, tied up with baby blue flowers that differ from the pink blooms that she holds in her delicate hands. I cannot help but smile as she reminds me of something very close to a Celtic fairy, which may or may not be significant to our un-sub. The strange part about the position of the figurine is that she's facing the victim, which indicates to me that it's as though she's watching over the deceased.

"In each of the cases, there is no indication of sexual assault, nor release, but it does indicate that power is an issue. Our un-sub has a very clear message and is deliberate in his actions." I say putting the photograph on the table to slide it in Reid's direction, he picks it up again and stares at it for a moment.

"Gideon, when you mention a possible Norse connection, I was wondering if the figurine found at the first crime scene is supposed to be a representation of a Valkyrie." Reid re-opens the file in front of him.

"A Valkyrie?" Hotchner inquires as his eyebrows arch.

"Well not in the traditional sense of course."

"Right, normally a Valkyrie would act like fate and choose which warrior would die upon the battlefield." I add, backing up his theory. "Reid, could our un-sub believe himself to be a Valkyrie?" I ask tilting my head.

"It is possible. Our un-sub, however, is male, which wouldn't be the case."

"Stalking his predetermined victim seems to parallel that concept."

"Well, I will dig up more of course." He smiles. "The only problem is that we won't have a definite window to anticipate his next attack." He adds before Gideon nods.

"This all seems very cut and dry." Hotchner says sitting back. "But what if Elle is right, but the reason why isn't what we're thinking?" he adds in thought.

"What are you thinking Elle?" he asks, turning his, and the rooms attention on me.

"Going through the file, I also noticed that these pieces have been stolen from a very extensive private collection. Is it possible that these women are connected in some way to the 'disappearances' of said pieces from their previous owner or original resting place?" I inquire and sit back. Gideon looks at me for a long moment before removing his glasses, putting them upon the table before rubbing his temple.

"I suppose that is a possibility. Perhaps Garcia can get that information. If we knew where the pieces ended up, then we might be able to get our hands on the catalogue cards." He muses out loud, as our course of action begins to take shape.

"So is this a home based case?" Morgan asks with a tone of hope in his voice. Gideon shakes his head no, and I notice Morgan rolling his eyes.

"Saddle up folks, we're on our way to Chicago."

"Great." I hear Morgan say under his breath.

Everyone collects their notes and files before heading out the door. I on the other hand sit still for a moment.

"Elle, are you okay?" Hotchner inquires as he steps out of the shadows.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply as I shuffle the pages so that they form a fairly neat pile in front of me.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to be out in the field. At least in your condition, you still must be raw." He adds with a warm smile. He's right, I'm still taking whatever they prescribed to me for the pain, but I can't stay behind. I'm needed, I think as I smile widely and stand.

"I'm fine." I reply as we make our way out of the conference room. Yes the injuries still hurt like hell and sure, it would have been nice to have a couple more days off to get myself back on track, but this is my life and I can't just abandon it for a little discomfort. I can always nab a quick nap on the plane. I just wish it didn't hurt so much to breathe.

Arriving in Chicago, we are immediately driven to the police station where we will set up shop, and hopefully capture our latest un-sub before he strikes again. I'm a bit slower than the others in making my way to the clear board where they have already tacked up the photos of the latest crime scene with the others and their comments here and there. Gideon, as always, is the first to make his way to the clear board and seems to already be in the process of putting the pieces that they have together with the information that we have been given. So absorbed in what he's looking at, he doesn't notice Reid standing beside him, pulling out his research on fairies and Nose mythology, he begins to sift through the material and compare it with the information on the plastic plexiglas board. The police captain gives Hotchner a quick glance.

"Sorry, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, we spoke over the phone." He says quickly.

"Right, I'm captain Daniel La Point." He replies shaking Hotchner's hand before they head over to the rest of the team. I sit back, finding a stray chair to sit upon and quietly catch my breath. J.J. stands beside me.

"Are you okay?" she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say with an obviously unconvincing nod.

"If you're still in pain, you shouldn't be here." She adds.

"Gideon was shot."

"Grazed." She corrects me, I know she's right, but I want to stick it out. "If for any reason you need to rest, just let me know and I'll cover for you." She adds.

"Thanks J.J." I reply and open one of my files.

"Any time." She moves to sit beside Reid.

Standing, I make my way towards Gideon and that's pretty much when it hits me.

"Our un-sub believes himself far more than a Valkyrie." I whisper under my breath, as I notice another artefact. A hammer from the period left beside one of the bodies.

"Elle?" Gideon prompts me to finish my thought. I cannot believe I had missed this.

"No, our un-sub is totally playing games with us. He's using the Norse mythological figure of Loki."

"You mean that he deceives us by using the fairy, which is usually associated with nature and magic." Reid cuts in as the gears in his mind start to turn.

"Exactly, his crimes are of a very horrific nature, but leaving behind the artefact may be a sign of him completing whatever it is that he feels he must do. I'm not exactly sure."

"Where are you getting this?" La Point butts in. "You hardly have half the case

file." He adds.

"Sometimes the most obvious clue is the one that you don't explore." Gideon adds.

"Captain La Point they have a very good perspective on the case." An older gentleman says as he enters our workspace.

"And you are?" Gideon inquires.

"I'm professor Ash Holland. I guest lecture for the humanities department at the university; I work at the museum. My specialty is Norse mythology." He explains as he extends his hand in greeting towards Gideon, who shakes it firmly.

"You're the expert that La Point has brought in?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of the captains and offer help wherever I can." He replies and moves towards the board. "From what I happened to catch, I'd say that you have a strong sense of what's going on." He adds with a smile.

"Usually, if someone kills a private collector, he or she takes the item in question. They don't leave it behind." Reid says as he stands beside Gideon.

"I suppose that's true. My only part in this is to recover the items and get them to the museum. Some of my work actually depends on the information that these artefacts can reveal to me." He says as he examines the photograph of the killer's calling cards. There's something about the way Holland said that that sends a nervous shiver up and down my spine.

"The next question is when and where our un-sub will strike again." Hotchner states simply, J.J. nods and exhales.

"We need to set up a tip line. It's possible that our un-sub will contact us." Gideon instructs as he paces from one end of the clear board to the other. "You've stepped up patrols in the areas I presume?"

"Yes, and tripled them this past week alone, but it's done very little to catch or deter this guy," he replies still shaking his head. "It's as if he knows the areas very well and blends right in." La Point adds before he and Hotchner go off to discuss further details in his office.

"What if we're off?" Reid inquires. "What if it's just his calling card?"

"No, if Elle's anywhere close to what's going on then our un-sub is doing what he's doing because he wants us to know what he's doing and in so many ways why he's doing it." Gideon resumes his pacing and stops long enough to stand in front of one of the photographs. "Perhaps we can visit a crime scene. See if we can find something that they may have missed."

"Sounds like a good idea." La Point agrees as he and Hotchner return. "Here are the keys to the last crime scene." He hands Gideon the keys with a sigh. "My guys have been through it from one end to the other. If you can see something then more power to you." He adds, as one of his officers requires his immediate attention.

We arrive at the last victim's apartment and Hotchner opens the door. Immediately I can sense that something isn't right, as I make my way inside, stopping at the small kitchen where clean dishes still remain in the rack to be put away. Did our victim do the dishes? Or did the un-sub clean up after himself? I follow the others into the living area, where not a thing appears out of place, save perhaps for a magazine, but that isn't anything that raises suspicion.

"Check this out." I hear Read holler from the bedroom.

"What is it?" Gideon inquires bringing up the rear.

"Elle wasn't entirely off." He states, as he quickly puts on a latex glove and picks up a book that had rested just under the bed. "A near encyclopaedia volume on Norse mythology." He thumbs through it quickly.

Taking a sharp breath, I hold onto the doorframe for support.

"Are you alright?" Hotchner inquires. I smile weakly standing up straight and taking another deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's get you back to the hotel. Shall we?" he adds and we make our way out.

J.J. unlocks the door with her pass card and we enter the room, Gideon in tow with my duffle bag. She places her bag on one of the beds.

"I'm going to get something to eat with Reid. You'll join us right Gideon?" she asks with a small smile.

"No, but thank you." He replies as he passes J.J. and drops my bag on one of the chairs in front of the picture window, just as J.J. makes her way out, closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

"You didn't have to carry my bag." I say, giving him a look, which results in a smile, his only reply.

"I know better. You shouldn't be here. You should be at home, re-cooperating, but I know you and this is probably the only place that you would feel happy." He adds as I go over to the bed and arrange the pillows so that I will be able to rest easily and Gideon sits in the other chair.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine." I say and ease myself onto the bed.

"Maybe you should be checked over." He looks down for a moment and I wonder if it's the onset of a blush that seems to be colouring his cheeks.

"I'm fine." I reply as I lay back and stare up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Um Elle?"

"Yes?"

"Is that blood?" he inquires standing and making his way towards me. There goes my favourite blouse. "I'm taking you to a doctor." He says scooping me up, despite my protest, which seems almost too quiet, even for me, I muse as Hotchner drives us to the nearest hospital.

"I'm fine, really." I say in a very small voice as my vision becomes blurry and I have to close my eyes against the sudden dizziness, I rest my head upon Gideon's shoulder, he holds on to me. This isn't very good my last thought as I'm carried in.

_Standing in front of the full-length mirror, I stare at my reflection. Examining my body, I search for scares, which thankfully have healed very well, but that isn't to say that I haven't been left scarred in some way from my ordeal. I gingerly run my fingers across my bare stomach, and sigh relief, as behind me Jason stands and follows the path of my hand across my stomach, drawing me into him and wrapping me within his safe, strong arms. I sigh in response and reach up to caress the back of his neck, turning myself within his embrace, I face him and look deeply into his dark eyes before cupping his cheek in my small hand. Smiling up at him, I guide his lips towards my own. He runs his fingers gently up and down my back and it feels like gentle morning rain._

As my eyes slowly flutter open, I feel my hand warm, tucked tightly between Gideon's.

"She's waking up." I hear Hotchner's quiet voice from somewhere in the room.

"Come back to us Elle." I hear Jason's voice softly in my ear, his breath sending a shiver through my body. I finally let myself wake.

"How long?"

"Only a couple of hours. J.J. called with news that our un-sub has struck yet again." Hotchner paces back towards the bed from the door.

"Did he leave his calling card?" I ask quietly.

"He did. A wooden carving of sorts, Reid's with the professor looking over it and it's significance. But he did one better."

"Which is." Gideon inquires.

"We've got a description of him. Garcia is running it through the database to see if she can get an address on this guy." Hotchner says as the doctor enters the room.

"Everything looks to be okay. I think you just moved too quickly and pulled a stitch. You'll have to be sure to take iron supplements and or eat iron rich food until you get your levels up; they were a bit on the low side. Do you find that you get tired?" he asks checking something on the chart. I nod my head. "Well you'll also have to try and get some rest, but I know you have a demanding job. Just try and take it easy if you can. We don't want any scarring." He adds looking towards Gideon as if he's able to control me. Well if he merely said the words, I'd comply without lip.

"We can take her?" Gideon asks with a smile.

"Yes, just be sure that she does as she's told." The doctor replies and I breathe a sigh of relief to be getting out of there.

"We will." Hotchner says with a smile.

"We'll leave you to dress." Gideon says and they head out of the room. Somehow I wish he hadn't left, but I sigh deeply and carefully slide off the bed and find my clothes. Eww, I think as I pick up my once favourite blouse that's now stained with my blood.

Emerging from the room, I find Gideon and Hotchner waiting for me in the hallway and joining them, we make our way back to the car.

"I'm dropping you off at the hotel and then Gideon and I are going to the scene. I'll tell Garcia to contact you with whatever she finds. You can sift through that information faster then any of us." He adds, just trying to make me feel useful. I nod and turn to look out the window. "Oh and if you run into any trouble, call one of us and we'll be here as soon as we can." He turns the car into the hotel's lot, I open the door and carefully get out.

"See you later?" Gideon says with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, later. You two be careful." I add and close the door.

Sitting back in my hotel room, CNN on the television, I prop myself upon a few pillows and wait to hear from Garcia. The wait probably isn't as long as it feels as my cell finally rings.

"Greenaway." I say as I mute the television.

"Hey, I hear you're not doing too well there sunshine." Garcia says in her I am the owner of the universe tone.

"Yeah, well. Things will get better." I reply. "So what do you have for us?" I ask pen poised.

"I plugged in what little info you mere mortals have supplied me with and I came up with your un-sub." She says proudly.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, get this. His name is Nicholas Grant, he's some hotshot doctor at the university teaching hospital to boot."

"No, are you sure you have the right guy?" I inquire as I scribble his name and vital info onto the pad.

"Well worst case is I'm wrong, but I'm over ninety-nine percent sure that he's the guy you want." she adds happily.

"Well I'll give Gideon a ring and see about getting Morgan and Reid over to his home. Maybe we can nab him before he harms someone else." I add.

"Ciao sunshine." Garcia says with a smile.

"Thanks again. We'll keep in touch." I add before ringing off. I quickly dial Gideon's number and wait for him to pick up. Come on Gideon, pick up, I think as a twirl the pen between slender fingers.

"Gideon." He nearly barks into his phone.

"It's me. I just got off the phone with Garcia. She got the information that you requested. Our un-subs name is Nicholas Grant."

"You didn't just name one of the University of Chicago's? best teaching doctors?"

"I'm afraid so. It seemed odd to me as well. He lives just off campus." I reply filling him in on the details before ringing off. I hope they are careful, I don't trust this un-sub. I think as I turn the volume back on CNN and watch the latest news stories unfold.

"I hear that our un-sub is a doctor." J.J. says, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, Gideon and Hotchner are on their way. Where did Morgan and Reid end up?" I inquire flinching slightly.

"Morgan took Reid to check out a lead at the university." She replies, I nod and turn down the volume again so that we can talk.

"So they'll end up with the others then?"

"They should."

"Good." I take a deep breath and rest against the pillows.

"I think we're going to put you on lighter duties till you're fully recovered."

"No, I'm fine." My answer is quick and crisp, a reflex I'm sure.

"What you experienced wasn't a graze, it was far more traumatising then you seem to want to accept." J.J. says as she sits on the end of my bed.

"Would you have me curl up and wonder why me? Because that isn't going to happen." I reply.

"But don't you get it Elle? You worry him." She says calmly. I what? Worry whom? I wonder as I perk up a bit.

"Who?"

"Gideon. He's very fond of you Elle. I've seen the way he looks upon you. We all have, but he's been through a lot. You need to give him a chance is all I'm saying." She looks at the television for a moment. I cannot help but wonder if the universe has some plan for me that I'm just not seeing, but everyone else does. "Oh no, that's not right." She exclaims as the picture is of an explosion, the screen flashing breaking news.

"What is it J.J.?" I ask, feeling a lump of bile rise in my throat.

"That's where Garcia said Grant is." She looks through her pages.

"This day is just getting worse." I say under my breath. "Let's go."

"Elle, you're not going anywhere." J.J. says trying to keep me in my place.

"I'm serious J.J. I'm coming with you." I can feel the onset of tears as I carefully get myself ready to go. He can't be blown to bits, I cringe at the thought and realise that that's how he probably felt when he found me. J.J. masterfully manoeuvres the car through traffic and is flagged down not too far from the sight by an officer.

"FBI, Jennifer Jareau." She answers flashing her badge.

"Still, you can't get any closer." He says in a loud, authoritative voice. "It's considered hot and the less people we have to worry about the better." He adds with a serious frown. It must be bad if they aren't letting us through, I think as Reid and Morgan were already there and Hotchner and Gideon were just, what seemed like, on their way there. I cannot help but wonder where they are. To know that our team is okay, is all that I want at this point. The officers words don't really work on me and I open the door and make my way as quickly as I can manage to the nearest ambulance, hoping to find some answers. There are no paramedics in the ambulance, they all seem wrapped up in the mess.

"Morgan!" I call out, as I get closer to what looks more like rubble than a structure. "Reid!" I continue to get closer to the scene and can see one black bag being zipped up the coroner is also here? That's never a good sign, I struggle to keep myself walking towards the mayhem, not away. I need to know that everyone is okay. What will Haley do if anything were to happen to Aaron? I know that she knew what she was getting into when she married him, but it would devastate her, and I wouldn't want to be the barer of that news. "Hotchner!" I nearly scream at the top of my lungs, for I know that in truth I'd be lucky if anyone heard me over the noise of sirens, cars screeching to a halt, and others barking orders.

"Elle?" I hear his voice, I don't know why, but I can't turn around for fear of what I will see.

"Gideon." I say his name and carefully place myself into his open arms. "What happened?"

"Our un-sub did something unexpected." He replies in my ear.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry." He says with the realisation of how tightly he holds me.

"And everyone else?" I need to know.

"Will be fine. Our un-sub, well that's another story." He replies turning towards the black body bag ready for transport.

"So whatever he had in store for you guys, backfired?" I inquire and exhale relief that everyone is okay. "How's Reid?"

"He'll be fine." Gideon replies. I can't stop myself from brushing a bit of blood mixed with dirt and dust from his forehead to be sure that the cut that lies underneath isn't too series. "Elle." He's very quiet.

"Well I'd have flung myself into your arms, had I not been in such a state, and you know it." I say with a wink. He smiles and nods as J.J. makes her way over.

"Way to get that bastard." She says happily, tapping him on the back. Winking at me, she makes her way to the sidelines where Morgan, Reid, and Hotchner sit on a retaining wall, blankets draped over them, sipping coffee.

"How did you?"

"Find out about this?"

"Yeah?"

"CNN. J.J. didn't want me to tag along, she too feared the worst and I had to be sure that you guys were okay. And you are, so everything is right with the world."

"They won't get to prosecute."

"Is that really an issue?" I inquire and fix the blanket that had been draped over him.

"I suppose not, but I know of quite a few families that would like more than he was blown to bits."

"I agree, but he inflicted his own punishment when you think about it." I add as we walk over to the rest of the team.

"So how does everyone feel about Chinese take out?" Morgan suggests. "I'm starving!" he adds with a bright smile. Reid just stares at him for a long moment and then down at his feet.

"What is it Reid?" J.J. asks sitting beside him.

"I had this feeling." He replies. "That one where the pieces either fit too snugly, or not at all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and this one definitely didn't end the way I had thought it would." He sighs relief of its completion, but sniffles hiding the tears of anger.

"Reid, he didn't get away with it." Morgan says quietly.

"I know, but all those families. What of them?" he inquires.

"They will seek their closure and find it." Hotchner replies with a warm smile and a comforting hand on the younger mans shoulder. Reid nods his response and we let the paramedics check out the guys before we head back to the hotel to get our luggage for our return home.

"Jareau." I hear J.J. as she answers her cell. "Pardon? That can't be right." Her end of the conversation doesn't sound very promising. "I was just going to do the whole media contact debrief." She pauses. "So what you're saying is that this guy is still out there? Then who's in the bag?" she demands. "Really? Thank you."

"What is it J.J.?" Hotchner inquires as he makes his way towards us.

"That wasn't our un-sub." She replies shaking her head. "He's still out there. To make matters worse. He's just struck again." She adds looking at the ground for a long moment.

"What?" Morgan exclaims shaking his head. He, like the rest of us, thought that all the pieces fit and it was case closed.

"La Point already has a team at the crime scene." J.J. says glancing at the small pad of paper upon which she reads the information from. "Funny thing though. You won't believe who they believe the un-sub to be."

"Holland?" Gideon states under his breath almost as though cursing himself for missing it. "Right under our nose. The most obvious becomes the over looked. Damn it!" his tone rough as he motions for Hotchner to assemble the team and head to the scene. J.J. and I follow in the rental and arrive, just as Morgan brings up the rear. Exiting our vehicles, we make our way through the thick police presence towards the home.

"He's not here." Le Point barks upset that he had obviously been betrayed in some way. We enter the home, the scene very reminiscent of its predecessors. Carefully making our way through the crime scene, I get out my digital camera and take the needed shots, as the police photographer does the same. Morgan slips away, probably checking something that seems to have come to mind and Reid makes his way upstairs in search of a possible book to accompany the artefact left behind.

"Lydia Simmons. She sold this piece to an antique shop in New York." Reid says as he turns the pages of the book he found tucked under the bed. He stops at a highlighted page that explains the artefact and its potential significance.

"It says here that the symbol upon this carving is that of Odin. The Old Norse god of war, poetry, wisdom, and death." Reid continues to skim the pages.

"How old is that carving?" Morgan inquires quietly.

"I'd say pretty darn old." Reid smiles.

"Good answer." Hotchner rolls his eyes and takes a closer look at the piece.

"Perhaps professor Holland thought that he was completing some sort of prophecy." J.J. says as she looks through the list of artefacts left at the crime scenes.

"How do you figure?"

"Well he seems to have been using the persona of Loki, that of trickster right? Think about it. He helps out as best he can, offering his extensive knowledge on Norse mythology and yet he's the root cause. Within the context of his persona, he left the artefacts of various Norse goddesses and Odin behind, possibly thinking that we would be unable to locate the linkage that would pin the murders on him. Tangible evidence the carvings, the hammer and the figurine. Interesting don't you think? The fact that these woman happened to have been in possession of said artefacts has to say something about connecting the murders as well." J.J. takes a deep breath.

"I had been looking into the various goddesses used and also have to wonder if their linkage goes beyond their owners." Reid says tilting his head in thought. I look at him for a long moment and nod for him to continue his train of thought. "He left Hel, the goddess of the underworld who, it's believed, to have been fathered by Loki. Odin happened to find out and prescribed her to look after those who died of illness or old age. Freya is believed to be the most beautiful of all the Norse goddesses, she being associated with crops and birth and a symbol of sensuality, which I think was the main reason for the fairy figurine left at one of the crime scenes." He pauses and takes a breath. "Gefjon is the goddess of virgins and associated with the sea."

"Who was the victim of that artefact?" I inquire as we walk through the home.

"Myra Anderson."

"You don't think?"

"No, she was widowed." He replies, I sigh quietly.

"Then he left Idum, who is known as the goddess of eternal youth and immortality, which was obviously represented by the 'golden apple', that was found at Elizabeth Jameson's. The Norse believed that the golden apple provided the gods their youth. That anytime a god felt old and tired, he or she would consume an apple to maintain his or her youth. And Odin, well he encompasses all and thereby known as the God of the Vikings." Reid finishes as we watch officers continue their investigation.

"Well at the very least, we know who we're looking for. He can't stay low for long." Hotchner states as we make our way out of the home. La Point is ordering his men to patrol the surrounding areas and track down Holland. I suppose in truth we are no longer needed, and hope for an easy exit.

"Captain, if you still need our assistance, we'll gladly stick around." Hotchner says and I cringe at the thought. La Point merely nods and makes his way to his awaiting car. Listening to the communications, we hear that they have caught the un-sub at the museum in a storage room. At least they caught him and he will have to answer for his actions and hopefully to the full extent of the law, I think as we assemble at the station to observe the questioning of the un-sub. Gideon was asked to remain if for any reason Holland was un-cooperative, but lucky for him, he saw that cooperating would be the wisest choice.

It's been a hellish two weeks, this past week in particular has been extremely emotional and in many ways difficult for me, I cannot help but think to myself, how much of a burden I've been on my team, as Gideon is the last to get into the SUV. Sitting himself beside me in the back, he rests a hand on mine quickly before turning back to his habit of staring out the window. What was that look, I wonder. Perhaps it was the table being turned, for me to fully understand how he felt and how difficult it is for two field officers to work as closely as we do with one and other and not feel the life drain from our own body as the other goes through whatever it is that they are experiencing. Still, not much of a deterrent for me to stay away, I muse as we arrive at the airport and in single file, board the plane. I'm quick in letting Gideon take the sofa and I sit in one of the fairly comfortable chairs not too far from him, Morgan sits across from me and literally crashes. They've been through hell, well we all have and there isn't anyone left awake by the time the plane takes off.

Arriving home feels wonderful as I carefully collect my duffle bag and once again, offer Gideon a ride home.

"Thanks Elle." He replies as we make our way to the parking lot and I open his door. "Are you alright?" he inquires after I've settled myself and start the engine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply as I pull onto the main street and weave through traffic to his home.

"You don't seem like yourself." He observes.

"Well let's just chalk that up to a few very bad experiences and that sinking feeling, when I thought you had been blown to bits and might have lost you." I blurt out. I steal a quick glance and can see the corner of his lip turn upwards in a smile.

"Let's not do that then." He agrees, and turns his head to catch my profile. I turn down his street and stop the car in his driveway.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work." I say with a smile.

"Won't you come in for a coffee or something." He replies, returning my smile and possibly my invitation. I nod and he opens the front door. "Here let me help you with that." He says after putting his over night bag down and taking off his jacket.

"Thanks." I reply sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at not being able to shrug out of my own jacket. He hangs it in the closet with his and then we make our way to the kitchen. His home isn't quite what I had envisioned. He's neat, I knew and suspected that, but it's surprisingly very homely, comfortable and has that well-lived in look.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please." I reply as he readies the hot beverages. I look around his kitchen. "Why is it that those of us who have awesome kitchens, never get the chance to really use them?" I wonder out loud.

"Well maybe its because we work odd hours and aren't able to throw dinner parties or have a regular gatherings with friends or family." He replies simply as he brings the cream over to the table before putting the crystals into the mugs and pouring the boiling water over them. Sitting across from me, he smiles brightly. "How are you doing?" I can tell his question is sincere by the twinkle in his dark eyes. I think of what I can say, what I should say and decide to turn the table.

"The better question is how are you doing?" I smile before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh nothing that a hot shower and some real sleep won't repair. I think of the two of us, I'm the lucky one."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" I tease, knowing that he got off with a couple of scratches and nothing more.

"But I will say that you are very strong." He adds with a smile.

"For a girl right?" I cannot help myself as his smile widens and his eyes light up. I love to see him smile.

"You're a firecracker, you know that right?" he inquires over the rim of his coffee mug.

"I've been called worse." I reply. "You're okay right?" I add, with as serious expression I can muster.

"Yes, Elle, I'm fine." He sits back and we fall into that understood silence once more. I'm not worried, nor do I feel the need to fill it. He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his gently. I squeeze in response and put my mug upon the tabletop. I only wish I could fully act on my emotions, but I can't. So I carefully lean towards him and kiss his forehead gently before going over to the sink with my mug to rinse it out. In an instant he's behind me, he gently, almost deftly places a steady arm around my waist and draws me in towards him, which presses my back against his chest as his fingers caress the fabric of the blouse I wear. He kisses the back of my neck and as much as I want to turn myself within his grasp, I know that if I do, there is no way of stopping what will no doubt occur.

"Jason, it's getting late, and we have an early day tomorrow." I stumble over the words, and he turns me around to face him.

"Do you really want to go?" he asks, desire fills his normally dark eyes.

"No, not really, but this has to be enough for now." I answer, hoping not to bruise his ego. He smiles sweetly.

"I understand. This isn't exactly the circumstances I had planned." He places his free arm around my waist and walks me to the foyer.

"Thank you." I reply as he holds out my jacket for me to slip my arms into. "I'll see you tomorrow." I add and quickly steal one last kiss that will have to last upon my lips until these bandages are removed.

"Good night." He says with a smile, watching as I pull out of the driveway and head home. I'm supposed to sleep after that? I wonder as I enter my home and remove my jacket, and shoes, drop my duffle bag at the foot of the steps and head to the kitchen for something a little stronger to help me sleep. For tomorrow will be a new day, I smile at the thought of just being alive to see it.


End file.
